We'll Get There In The End
by jamiesqueakston
Summary: a Jeff fic.COMPLETED!rated pg13 for some swearing and stuff. what will happen between sam and jeff?please review!
1. Default Chapter

We'll Get There In The End  
  
(Claire's P.O.V)  
  
  
  
*** Den* Denotes thought  
  
*** Denotes a promo  
  
****** Denotes a match  
  
"Excuse me, could you tell me where Mr McMahon's office is?" I asked.  
  
The guy looked at me and I immediately recognised him as Edge.  
  
"Yeah, down the hall, first on the right," he said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I stuck out my hand and he shook it.  
  
"I'm Samantha," I said.  
  
"Adam Copeland," he replied.  
  
"Well thanks again. See ya later."  
  
I quickly walked to Vince McMahon's office and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled 'come in' so I opened the door. I walked in and stood in front of the desk.  
  
"Ah, Samantha, I've been expecting you. Take a seat."  
  
I sat down and looked across the desk at him.  
  
"Now, we have you down as a singles competitor for now, but tonight you are interfering in a match between…" he trailed off as he looked for something on his desk "…between Hurricane Helms and Lance Storm."  
  
I nodded, "Okay, cool."  
  
"Now you have to go to wardrobe and make up so you'd best be off. Good luck tonight."  
  
"Okay, thanks," I said as I left the room. I made my way to wardrobe where I was clothed in a pair of baggy trousers and a purple fishnet top over a white top. I was in make up when someone burst into the room.  
  
"You've gotta hide me!" they shouted. It was a guy, I realised. A guy with a seriously sexy Southern accent. I twisted round in my seat to get a better look at who it was. I looked up and saw Jeff Hardy looking around frantically for somewhere to hide.  
  
"Who are you hiding from?" I asked.  
  
He looked round at me.  
  
"My brother Matt. I attacked him with water balloons," he said mischievously.  
  
I laughed and got up from my seat.  
  
"I'm Samantha, by the way."  
  
He shook my hand, "I'm Jeff. Are you new here?"  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, I start tonight."  
  
"Oh yeah, you interfere, don't ya? Hurricane and Storm, isn't it?"  
  
"Sure is," I said.  
  
Just then, Matt ran into the room. Jeff quickly hid behind a make up trolley.  
  
"Hi, you must be Matt Hardy," I said.  
  
"Yeah, have you seen Jeff?" he asked.  
  
I thought a moment then shook my head, "I don't think I've even met him yet," I lied.  
  
"Well, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."  
  
"Sure."  
  
When Matt left, Jeff stood up.  
  
"Thanks for that," he said.  
  
"No problem. You can return the favour now, though. I don't know where my locker room is."  
  
"Who are you sharing with?" he asked.  
  
"Amy Dumas," I replied.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you there."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((  
  
It was almost time for me to go out to the ring and I had butterflies in my stomach. I waited for Helms to dropkick Storm then I went out and ran down the ramp to the ring. I speared Helms, then I turned to Storm and dropkicked him. I quickly left the ring and went backstage. I met Amy on my way back to the dressing room.  
  
"Hey, you were great out there," she said.  
  
"Thanks. I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life!"  
  
" It didn't look it. Listen we're all going out for a drink, d'you wanna come?"  
  
I nodded, "Sure, let me go change."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you out front in 10 minutes okay?"  
  
"Okay, see ya."  
  
I walked away and went into the locker room. I got changed into my jeans and my purple top. I took the pins out of my hair and gave it a quick brush. I grabbed my bag and went out to meet everyone. Amy was already there and we stood waiting for Matt and Jeff for another 5 minutes. They came out laughing and joking so I guessed that Matt had caught up with Jeff earlier.  
  
"Hey listen," Matt said, "I'm taking the car and Jeff's going on his bike."  
  
I looked up, "A motorbike?" I asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I looked over at Jeff, "Can I come with you?"  
  
"Course you can. Come on, we'll get going."  
  
Matt took my bag, saying that he'd keep it in his car. Jeff pulled me towards his bike. He handed me a helmet and we got on. I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist and felt him move them a little.  
  
"You're gonna have to hold on tighter if you don't want to fall off."  
  
I tightened my grip and he started towards the bar we were going to.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Matt and Jeff had gone off somewhere and Amy and I were left sitting at the table. Suddenly I heard Linkin Park's 'In The End' come on and I got up.  
  
"Wanna come up and dance?" I asked her.  
  
She shook her head, "Nah, I'm just gonna sit here."  
  
"I will," I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a pair of green eyes looking at me expectantly. I smiled and pulled Jeff up onto the dance floor. We danced for ages when Jeff suddenly pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him and he smiled slightly.  
  
"You were real good in that ring tonight," he said.  
  
"Thank you," I said, blushing a little.  
  
"And you look real pretty tonight."  
  
I blushed even more and moved a little closer to him. He tilted my chin so that I was looking at him and he leaned down to kiss me. I went to kiss him back but he pulled away.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
He stepped away from me.  
  
" I shouldn't have done that," he said.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"No, I'm sorry"  
  
I watched him walk away, wondering what it was I had done wrong.  
  
1 Chapter 2 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hello my friend we meet again,  
  
It's been a while, where should we begin?  
  
CREED, MY SACRIFICE  
  
"Don't worry about it," Amy said as she was taking me to Dwayne Johnson's locker room. It turned out I was to be his little sister.  
  
"Dwayne's a totally cool guy. He's real friendly and nice."  
  
"I'm not worrying about that," I told her.  
  
"So what are ya worryin' about then?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," I replied.  
  
We walked along in silence for a minute then Amy spoke again.  
  
"You're thinkin' about Jeff again aren't ya?"  
  
I looked at her," Is it that obvious?" I asked.  
  
She nodded," Yep. Listen, don't worry about him. Maybe he just felt that he went to fast. Now's your chance to ask him."  
  
I looked up and saw Matt and Jeff walking towards us.  
  
"Amy!" Matt called," You and me, photo shoot."  
  
"Okay. Um, Jeff take Sam to Dwayne's locker room would ya?"  
  
Jeff nodded and walked up to me while Amy and Matt went off in the other direction. We walked along silently for ages until Jeff stopped and turned to me. I didn't realise and kept walking until I felt Jeff pull me back.  
  
"About last night," he started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry!? What for? Jesus, Jeff! It was a kiss!"  
  
"I know, but…"  
  
"But what?" I interrupted, "Look, you have nothing to be sorry for. You kissed me, sure I wanted to kiss you back but hey, I guess you changed your mind about it."  
  
I started to walk away but he called me back.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" he called. I stopped walking and he jogged up beside me.  
  
"You ain't annoyed with me for last night?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head, "No, why would I be?"  
  
Jeff shrugged, "I dunno. I thought you didn't like me and I was scared in case you were gonna laugh in my face. That's why I held back."  
  
I smiled, "I wasn't about to laugh at you and you thought wrong, I do like you."  
  
We stopped at a door that had a label saying 'The Rock' on it.  
  
"We're here," Jeff said.  
  
I nodded, "Yep."  
  
"So, um…d'you wanna go back to the bar tonight? Matt and Amy'll be there too."  
  
I smiled, "Just so long as you don't run out on me again."  
  
"I promise," he said.  
  
"Okay. I'll come by your locker room when I'm ready," I said.  
  
"Cool. See you then."  
  
"Yeah, see ya," I replied. I kissed his cheek and went into Dwayne's locker room.  
  
"Hi," I said, "Vince sent me to come see you."  
  
Dwayne stood up, "You must be Samantha," he said.  
  
I nodded and shook his outstretched hand.  
  
"My baby sister," he said smiling.  
  
"My big brother," I replied, also smiling, "What do I do tonight?"  
  
"Accompany me to the ring and beat up Steph when she interferes," Dwayne said.  
  
"Okay cool."  
  
"Good, well you've got a while to wait so why don't you meet me back here in an hour?"  
  
"Okay great. See ya."  
  
I left his locker room and went to my own. I took out my personal CD player and plugged my speakers into it. Staind's album 'Break The Cycle' began to play and I skipped forward to 'Fade'. Someone knocked at the door and I shouted for them to come in. I turned round and saw Jeff standing there.  
  
"Oh hi. Is this too loud? I can turn it down if ya want," I said.  
  
"No, no it's cool. I like this music. I just came by to ask you something."  
  
"Yeah? What's that?"  
  
"What colour should I dye my hair?" he asked.  
  
I giggled, "That's the first time a guy's ever asked me about hair colour," I said.  
  
Jeff smiled, "Yeah well, get used to it, I'll probably ask you a lot more."  
  
"It's nice to know I'll be involved in your…um…your creativeness," I said, laughing, "What colours have you got with ya?"  
  
"Um…blue, purple, red and green," he replied.  
  
"I think you should go with purple."  
  
"'Kay. See ya later. Good luck tonight."  
  
"Thanks," I said, "You too. See ya."  
  
Jeff left the room but I noticed he had left his towel behind. I picked it up and went out into the corridor but he wasn't there. I turned my music off and headed off to his dressing room.  
  
JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ  
  
"Thanks for bringing me this," Jeff said as I handed him his towel.  
  
"No problem."  
  
I checked my watch, "I'd better get going, almost match time."  
  
He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Be careful," he said.  
  
"I will," I replied, pulling away, "See ya."  
  
I quickly went to Dwayne's locker room, where he was waiting for me.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"As I'll ever be," I replied, "Let's go."  
  
******  
  
Samantha ran round to the other side of the ring and pulled Stephanie McMahon off of the apron by the hair. She fell to the floor and Sam got the referee to turn around just as The Rock gave Kurt Angle a Rock Bottom. Kurt stayed down for the 3-count and Rocky had won. Sam got in the ring and raised her brother's hand in victory.  
  
****** 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
DISCLAIMER!!! I own nothing. I own none of the songs used and none of the wrestlers belong to me (although I wish Jeff did! ;p ) Samantha is my own character and Nikki is my best m8.  
  
Also, thanx for the reviews!  
  
Let go your heart,  
  
Let go your head  
  
And feel it now.  
  
DAVID GRAY, BABYLON  
  
Matt, Jeff, Amy and I were in the bar again and we were just sitting talking and generally having a good time. I could feel someone watching me and I looked at Jeff. It was him. I smiled and stood up.  
  
"Wanna dance?" I asked.  
  
He nodded and we went up onto the dance floor. We danced for ages before I decided that I needed a rest.  
  
"Not yet," Jeff said holding onto my hand, "One more song."  
  
I sighed, "Okay, just one more," I agreed.  
  
I listened to the song and realised that it was 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias.  
  
"I love this song," I said as Jeff pulled me close to him.  
  
"So do I."  
  
And then I felt it. You know, the funny feeling that you get when you see someone you really like, except this was ten times better as I was actually dancing with the person I really liked. I smiled to myself and looked away so that he wouldn't see but I was too late.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" he asked.  
  
"Just thinking about something," I replied.  
  
I looked back and he was looking at me strangely.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"I was just thinking about how pretty you are."  
  
I blushed and looked down at my feet and my shoes suddenly became very interesting.  
  
"Do you mind me saying that?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head shyly, "No," I whispered.  
  
"Do you mind me doing this?" he asked and he kissed me.  
  
I shook my head again and looked up at him. He kissed me again and I was kissing him back and woohoo! He didn't walk out. After a while we sat back down with Amy and Matt but Matt took Jeff off to play pool, leaving me and Amy talking.  
  
"So, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just now, with Jeff."  
  
"Oh right. That. Well we danced a little and kissed a little," I replied.  
  
She reached over and hugged me, "I knew you would get together!" she squealed happily.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah it was so obvious. The way you look at him and the way he looks at you. I could totally tell," she said.  
  
There was a shout from the other end of the bar and we both looked round.  
  
"Hey! Amy! Claire! Doubles match on the pool table!" Matt called.  
  
We went over and the game began. It was a British table so I knew what I was doing as I had played on one before.  
  
Matt broke and handed the cue to Amy and Jeff shot trying to pot the pink but he missed it. Amy took her shot and she missed also. The game went on for ages before anyone potted. I smiled across the table at Jeff but he looked away. I tried to make conversation with him a couple of times but he was really stand-offish so I gave up. I was so confused. He'd seemed keen enough when we were kissing, what had changed? 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
So I speak to you in riddles,  
  
Cause my words get in my way.  
  
STAIND, EPIPHANY  
  
Later that night…  
  
I was lying awake in bed in the hotel room that I was sharing with Amy. She was asleep and I didn't want to wake her so I went out onto the balcony. I stood daydreaming (nightdreaming?) for a while before a noise at the side of me startled me back to reality. I looked to the balcony on my right and saw Jeff leaning on the ledge, looking at the sky.  
  
"It's so peaceful at night," he said.  
  
"Yeah, calm and quiet," I agreed. This was the best conversation I had gotten out of him all night.  
  
"Sam, are you annoyed at me?" he asked.  
  
"A little, yeah," I confessed.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Do you know what you're saying sorry for?"  
  
"For being stand-offish with you earlier," he replied, "I didn't mean to."  
  
I moved over and leaned on the bar between the two balconies  
  
"You don't have to put up a wall between us, Jeff. If you don't like me just say so, I can live with it."  
  
"No, don't think that, I do like you," he said moving over to stand in front of me, "I was afraid of the rejection."  
  
"Rejection?" I was confused now.  
  
"Yeah. From you."  
  
"Me? You thought I was gonna reject you?" I asked.  
  
Jeff nodded.  
  
"Don't be daft! I told you already, I like you," I said.  
  
"Well, I like you too," he replied shyly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and I was just wondering maybe you'd wanna be my girlfriend?" he said.  
  
I smiled up at him and nodded, "I'd love to."  
  
He leaned down beside me and gave me a small kiss on the lips. I quickly kissed him back and stood back.  
  
"I should get some sleep," I said.  
  
He nodded and we kissed again.  
  
"Sweet dreams," I whispered.  
  
"You too. Goodnight."  
  
"Night," I said.  
  
I went back into the room and climbed into bed. I felt like the happiest girl in the world. I fell into a dreamless sleep and drifted in and out of it all night.  
  
The next morning when I woke up I found a note from Amy saying that she had gone out for some breakfast. I got up and got dressed to go out for some myself. I was just about to leave when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" I called.  
  
I turned round and saw Jeff wander in.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Hi. I wasn't sure if you were up yet," he said.  
  
"I haven't been up for very long," I replied, "I'm just about to go out."  
  
"Oh right. I was gonna ask if you would come to the arena and help me practice for tonight."  
  
"I'll come with ya, I'm just going for something to eat," I said.  
  
"Are you sure? Cause you don't have to if you don't want to. It's just that Matt's gone off with Amy and I'm…"  
  
"Left on your own? Aww, poor baby," I said giggling.  
  
Jeff smiled and kissed me.  
  
JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ  
  
We got to the arena a short while later and I went to find out if I had a match that night. As it turned out, it was to be the Hardy Boyz and The Rock against the Dudley Boyz and Test. Amy and I would be accompanying Matt, Jeff and Dwayne and Stacy Keibler would be accompanying Test and the Dudleyz. Jeff and I went to see if Matt and Amy had arrived yet but they hadn't so we couldn't practice yet. We were on our way to our locker room when we met Dwayne.  
  
"Hey there Pebbles!" he called.  
  
I looked over at him confused, "Pebbles?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. You know, I'm The Rock and you're my kid sister so it seems like a fitting nickname," he said, "And it sounds better than stones."  
  
I laughed, "Pebbles…I like it, it's cute."  
  
"D'you know the set-up for tonight?" Jeff asked.  
  
Dwayne shook his head, "Nope, I haven't seen anyone yet, I just got here."  
  
"Well it's you, me and Matt up against the Dudleyz and Test," Jeff said.  
  
"Who's at ringside?"  
  
"Me and Amy," I said, "They've got Stacy."  
  
"Shouldn't be a problem," Jeff said.  
  
"She can be pretty flirtatious," Dwayne said.  
  
"Yeah, and any wanderin' eyes and there'll be Hell to pay," I joked, nudging Jeff in the ribs.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it honey," he said wrapping his arms round my waist and kissing my cheek.  
  
I giggled and turned to kiss him back.  
  
"So you guys got together then, huh?"  
  
I nodded and smiled.  
  
"I always knew you would," he said.  
  
"Amy said the exact same thing to me," I said.  
  
"So did Matt," Jeff added.  
  
"Well, we'd better go see if Matt and Amy have arrived yet," I said.  
  
"Uh, Sam, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I replied. I knew what it was about, "Jeff, honey, you go on ahead. I'll catch up."  
  
"'Kay. See ya later."  
  
Jeff went off down the corridor whistling to himself and me and Dwayne went to his locker room.  
  
"Have you told him yet?" Dwayne asked when we'd sat down.  
  
"No. Only you know about it and obviously Vince, Linda, Shane and Steph," I said.  
  
"You have to tell him," he said, "It isn't fair."  
  
"I know but how can I tell him I'm the bosses daughter? No one knows about me, everyone thinks that Steph's the youngest." I sighed and looked away, "If I say anything, everyone should know. I want to make it clear that I'm not your sister, I want to let everyone know that I'm a McMahon."  
  
"So tell them. Tell your family that you're going to do it, then tell everyone tonight. Go out to the ring and announce it," Dwayne said, "But tell Jeff when you get to the locker room."  
  
I stood up, "I will. I'll go now. Thanks Dwayne."  
  
"No problem," he said, "Good luck."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jeff, I have something to tell you, sweetie," I said.  
  
"What is it, honey?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, I just want you to know that I completely understand if you never want to speak to me again," I said.  
  
"Honey, what is it?" Jeff asked, sounding worried.  
  
"Right. You know how I play Dwayne's sister?" I asked.  
  
Jeff nodded, "Yeah, little Pebbles," he said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, well I do have real family members here in the WWF," I told him.  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Jeff, I'm Vince and Linda's daughter. I'm a McMahon." 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Well for me it's waking up beside you,  
  
To watch the sunrise on your face.  
  
WESTLIFE - FLYING WITHOUT WINGS  
  
"Oh my God. You're a McMahon. The bosses daughter," Jeff sounded shocked and I understood that.  
  
"I'll go if you want me to," I said, "I'll stay out of your life."  
  
I got up to leave but Jeff grabbed onto my hand.  
  
"Don't go. I don't want you to. I want you to stay in my life. Did you think I'd want that just because you're a McMahon?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. I thought you'd hate me," I admitted.  
  
"I don't hate you, honey. In fact, I…I think I love you," he said.  
  
I smiled, "I think I love you too," I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I pushed the double doors open and walked into my Dad's office.  
  
"Daddy, I'm telling everyone," I said.  
  
I stood in front of the desk and waited for him to reply.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Dwayne knows already," I said.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Jeff Hardy."  
  
"Why does he know?" my Dad asked.  
  
"Because he's my boyfriend," I told him.  
  
"Your boyfriend? Since when?"  
  
"Last night," I replied.  
  
"Well okay, if you're happy. So you want to tell everyone?"  
  
I nodded, "And I don't want a script. I'm going to do it on my own."  
  
He nodded, "Okay, but you should be prepared, Shane and Stephanie will have to be told so they may interrupt to make a storyline."  
  
"Okay that's fine. I'll go tell them now."  
  
"Okay. See you later," he said.  
  
"Bye Daddy."  
  
I went down the corridor to the women's locker room to see if Stephanie was there. She was and she was alone, for which I was glad.  
  
"Hey, Sammy!" she said, getting up and hugging me.  
  
"Hi sis. Listen, I just want you to know that I'm telling everyone about me."  
  
"About you being a McMahon?" she asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That is so cool! What did Daddy say?"  
  
"He was fine with it. He said you might wanna come in and set up a new storyline," I said.  
  
"We could!" Stephanie thought for a moment, "We could do a sister and sister against everyone! Or children against parents," she suggested.  
  
"The children and parents would be a good angle. Yeah okay, cool. I'll go speak with Shane," I said.  
  
"He isn't in tonight," Steph said, "He ain't well."  
  
"Okay, well I'll see ya in the ring later then. I'm out first."  
  
"Script?"  
  
I shook my head, "Nope. I'm winging it."  
  
"Okay, see ya later then."  
  
"Yeah, bye Steph."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As everyone still thought that I was The Rock's little sister, I used his music when I went out to the ring. I stood in the centre of the ring and tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't, my mind had gone blank. I looked around and tried not to panic. Finally the crowd became quiet and I decided to introduce myself.  
  
"For those of you who don't know, I am Samantha. I play The Rock's little sister," I said, "But that is only a role I have in the current storyline. I need to tell you all who I really am. I am not The Rock's little sister, although you do know who my relatives are. Think big-think rich. Think Vince and Linda McMahon." I stooped as the crowd started shouting, "Yeah, you heard right. I am the unknown McMahon. Daughter of Vince and Linda, sister to Shane and Stephanie."  
  
Suddenly, I heard Stephanie's music come on and I looked up to see her coming down to the ring, microphone in hand. She got into the ring and stood looking at me.  
  
"I think it is so great that you've decided to go against everyone and say who you are. You shouldn't be kept in the background, made to stand back while everyone else makes your decisions for you."  
  
"Stephanie, I'm so glad that I have you on my side. Needless to say, Daddy wasn't too happy about it," I said.  
  
"Well I am," Stephanie said. She looked around at the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, my baby sister!"  
  
We went backstage as the audience cheered and clapped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff was waiting for me when I got back to the dressing room.  
  
"Hey, you were great out there," he said as he hugged me.  
  
"Really? I was so nervous," I admitted, "My mind went totally blank and I didn't know what to say."  
  
"You did just fine," he said and he kissed me.  
  
We moved onto one of the chairs and were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I looked over and saw a girl about my age standing there. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I see an angel,  
  
And I think of you.  
  
A1 - I STILL BELIEVE  
  
"Oh my God!" I cried running over to hug her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had nowhere else to go," she said, instantly making me worry.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
A cough from behind me made me remember that Jeff was there as well. (How could I forget? That's like forgetting how to breathe. I.e. you can't.)  
  
"Oh, Jeff. Sorry, this is Nikki, one of my best mates. Nikki this is Jeff, my boyfriend."  
  
"Hi," Nikki said.  
  
Jeff came over, "Pleased to meet," he said. He turned to me, "I'm just gonna go get ready for the match okay?"  
  
"Okay," I replied and kissed him before he went.  
  
Nikki and I sat down and I looked over at her.  
  
"So, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"I've not got a home," she replied.  
  
"What?! Why not?"  
  
"My apartment building has been bought over and is gonna be demolished and I'm not speaking with my Mom and Dad."  
  
"Aww, chica. You can stay with me," I said.  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Course I am. Can't have you out on the streets can we?"  
  
She smiled at me, "Thanks, Sam."  
  
"No problem. Listen, I have to go now but I'll be back in like fifteen minutes. Watch us on the T.V. if you want," I said.  
  
"Good luck!" she called as I went to meet up with the guys and Amy.  
  
******  
  
"Oh my God!" JR shouted, "Test just hit Lita with a steel chair!"  
  
Samantha turned and saw Matt get in the ring to see to her. The Rock was fighting D'Von and Test and Bubba Ray was knocked out on the ramp. The crowd became louder as Stacy got up on the ring apron and called Jeff over. She put her arms round him and kissed him. Jeff pushed her away and she fell to the floor.  
  
Rocky and the Hardyz eventually won after Test was Rock-Bottomed.  
  
******  
  
Backstage, I was standing talking with Jeff when Stacy came walking up to us.  
  
"Hi," she said smiling, "I'm Stacy."  
  
"Sam," I said.  
  
She turned to Jeff, "Jeff, I was wondering if you'd maybe wanna go see a movie with me tomorrow night?"  
  
I just stood there glaring at her. Jeff looked at me nervously and I waited for him to tell her that, no he didn't want to.  
  
"Uh, no thanks Stacy. I, um…no."  
  
Stacy looked hurt and offended and to be honest I felt the same way. She walked away and left me standing with him. I didn't want to stay there so I walked away from him. I could hear him shouting on me but I didn't stop.  
  
*Why didn't he tell her that he was with me?* I wondered.  
  
That thought kept going round and round in my head. I eventually came to the conclusion that he was ashamed to admit that I was his girlfriend. I went back to my locker room to see if Nikki was still there. She was, except Jeff was there as well. He came over to me and tried to hug me but I pulled away. Nikki noticed the tension and got up.  
  
"I'm just gonna…go do some…stuff," she said and quickly left.  
  
I sat down and stared at the wall.  
  
"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
I looked at him and looked away again silently.  
  
"If you don't tell me what's wrong I can't make it better," he said.  
  
I realised that I wanted him to make it better, to say that he was sorry and that he wasn't ashamed of me.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Tell who what, honey?" he asked, sitting down beside me.  
  
"Stacy. Why didn't you tell her that you and me are together?" I looked at him, "Are you ashamed of me?" I asked.  
  
"No! Is that what you think?"  
  
"You didn't tell her. I thought…" I trailed off.  
  
"Baby, I'm not ashamed of you, why would I be? I'm sorry if I made you think that. It's just that some people can be real bitches and I don't want you getting hurt," he said.  
  
"So you aren't embarrassed by me?" I asked.  
  
"How could I be? I'm dating the most beautiful girl in the world, I wanna tell the whole world. I could never be ashamed of being with you, baby I promise."  
  
I smiled and hugged him. We started kissing and pretty soon hands started to wander. I pulled away before things went too far. I sat up and fixed my hair and clothes back into place. Someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Come in!" I called.  
  
I looked up and Shane came in.  
  
"Hey sis!" he said, coming over to give me a hug.  
  
"Shane, I thought you were ill," I said.  
  
"I am, I just thought I'd come and congratulate you. You stood up to the old man and told him what you wanted. I'm proud of you, Sammy."  
  
"Thanks Shane. You know Jeff, right?"  
  
Shane nodded, "Yeah. Judging by the way you two are sitting I'm guessing you two are together?"  
  
"Yep, we are," Jeff said proudly, "Me and Pebbles."  
  
I realised what Shane meant. I was sitting on Jeff's knee and he had his arm around my waist and a hand on my thigh.  
  
"Well, I've gotta go, I'm sorting Nikki out with a hotel room, I just ran into her in the hall. See ya later. Take care."  
  
"We will Shane. You too," I said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Shane."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff and I were back at the hotel and were on our way up to our rooms. I kissed Jeff goodnight and walked towards the room I shared with Amy.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
I turned round and saw Jeff standing holding a note in his hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Matt's with Amy in there," he said, "you can share with me tonight."  
  
I walked back and followed him in.  
  
"You can wear one of my t-shirts. I'll just get you one."  
  
"Jeff, honey?"  
  
He looked up from his bags, "Yeah?"  
  
"That's a double bed," I said.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Where does Matt sleep?" I asked.  
  
"On the sofa bed in the other room.  
  
I looked through a small archway and there was a separate room.  
  
"You can sleep in there," Jeff was saying, "Or in here with me."  
  
I looked at him, "How comfy is it?" I asked.  
  
"The sofa thing's as lumpy as Hell. Matt forever is complaining about it."  
  
"I guess I'll share your bed then," I said.  
  
I took the Team Xtreme shirt he handed me and went into the bathroom to get changed. When I came back out, Jeff was already in the bed. I got in with him and he pulled the covers off of me.  
  
"Hey!" I cried, "Gimme some covers!"  
  
"Why should I?" he asked  
  
"Because it's cold, dumbass."  
  
"You take that back," he said.  
  
"You give me some of the covers!"  
  
I turned onto my back as he started tickling me. I screamed and giggled and tried to get away but I couldn't. I eventually took it back and got the covers. We lay looking at each other and Jeff smiled.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he said.  
  
I blushed, "And you're so sweet."  
  
He grinned and showed his cute little dimples, "And you're so cute with your little dimples."  
  
He moved closer to me and brushed the hair away from my face.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too," I replied.  
  
We started kissing and one thing led to another…  
  
(Y'all let your imaginations deal with that one okay? Lol) 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
I will stand by you forever,  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
ENRIQUE IGLESIAS-HERO  
  
A few days later…  
  
"So, where are we now?" I asked as I stepped off the plane.  
  
"Miami," Jeff said as he came out beside me.  
  
"And how long are we here for?"  
  
"Two weeks," Dwayne said from behind us.  
  
We went to baggage reclaim and were met by a group of fans wanting autographs. I stood at the side, watching, until a group of guys came up to me with a photo (of me!). I took it and looked at him.  
  
"Could you sign this please?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. What's your name?"  
  
"Jake."  
  
I took his pen and wrote 'To Jake, best wishes, Samantha McMahon.' I handed it back to him and he thanked me then went away with his mates. I couldn't believe that someone had actually asked for my autograph. I was in the middle of an imaginary victory dance when Jeff came up to me.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked.  
  
I nodded and we went to get Jeff's rental car.  
  
We got to the hotel and saw Nikki arguing with the receptionist.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" I asked as I went over.  
  
Nikki turned to see me and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Sam. This woman won't give me my room key!"  
  
"Why not?" I turned to the receptionist, "Why won't you give her the key?"  
  
"There isn't a room booked for her, Miss."  
  
Jeff came over, "Can I have our room key please?"  
  
"What's the name, sir?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"It's under Hardy and McMahon," Jeff replied.  
  
The woman checked through the bookings and looked back at Jeff.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have any rooms booked under that name. We only have a Hardy and Dumas and a Hardy booked."  
  
"What's the Hardy room booked as?" I asked.  
  
"It's for a Mr and Mrs Jeff and Samantha Hardy," she replied.  
  
Jeff and I looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
"That's ours then," Jeff said.  
  
The receptionist handed Jeff the key card, "Room 418, sir."  
  
"Thanks. Sam, honey, I'll take the bags upstairs."  
  
"'Kay. I'll be up in a few minutes, I'll just get Nikki's room sorted," I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We finally got Nikki's room sorted after the dozy receptionist realised that she had been booked in with my brother, Shane. Nikki wasn't too happy about it but I think Shane was quite pleased. We were all out by the hotel pool, where I was planning on staying for the rest of the afternoon. I was lying on a sun lounger listening to My Way by Limp Bizket when I felt someone pulling on my hand. I looked up and Jeff was trying to get me up.  
  
"What?" I asked, irritated.  
  
"Water volleyball. You wanna play?"  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
I turned my music of and dived into the pool. We had Hardy against Hardy with Matt and Jeff being the team captains. Jeff picked me, Dwayne, Chris Irvine (Jericho), Adam Copeland (edge) and Glenn Jacobs (Kane) and Matt picked Amy, Jay Reso (Christian), Mark Calloway (Undertaker), Hunter (HHH) and Shane Helms (Hurricane). We picked Trish to be the referee and started. I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life. To my knowledge, no one really kept score; we just hit the ball back and forth across the net. I saw the ball coming towards me and I hit it back as hard as I could and I done an imaginary victory dance when no one managed to hit it back. Apparently, I had won the game for us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you believe they booked us in as a married couple?" Jeff was saying at dinner later that evening. I looked across the table at him, "Yeah, I know. They did that with Nikki, too. She's now Mrs Shane McMahon," I said.  
  
Jeff laughed, "Shane was happy about that. I think he likes her."  
  
"Yeah, he told me he does," I said.  
  
"But does Nikki like him?" Jeff wondered aloud.  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, she likes him."  
  
"So, why was she pissed about having to share a room with him then?"  
  
"That wasn't what she was pissed about," I said in between mouthfuls of pasta.  
  
"Why was she then?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Because they thought she was married. She doesn't like to be thought of as "old"."  
  
Jeff laughed, "How old is she?"  
  
"21. A few months younger than me," I replied.  
  
"We should set them up."  
  
"Yeah, but how?" I asked.  
  
"Hang on, I see Shane." Jeff stood up, "Hey Shane!" he shouted, "Come join us!"  
  
Shane came over and sat down.  
  
"Hey sis, Jeff."  
  
"Hey, Shane," I replied, "How's it goin'?"  
  
"Not too bad. Dad's been bugging me about a sponsor or something but personally I don't have a clue about what he's yakking about."  
  
Jeff and I laughed politely and sat in silence for a while. It finally got too much for me so I spoke up.  
  
"So, Shane, when are you gonna ask Nikki out on a date?" I asked.  
  
Shane went red and didn't answer.  
  
"Well? Come on Shane, she ain't a tyrant, she won't bite your head off. Just ask her."  
  
"Ask who what?" came a voice from behind us. Nikki sat down as Jeff replied, "You out on a date."  
  
He covered his mouth and his eyes grew wide as he realised what he had just said. I laughed and Shane glared at him.  
  
"Who wants a date with me?"  
  
"Shane," I blurted out.  
  
Shane was now glaring at me while Nikki was looking at him adoringly.  
  
"I'm free tonight," she said.  
  
Shane looked at her, surprised, "What?"  
  
"I said, I'm free tonight. If you are, that is."  
  
"Yeah, I'm free. You wanna go now?" Shane asked excitedly.  
  
Nikki nodded and they left. And I done an imaginary victory dance. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later,  
  
And no one knows except the both of us.  
  
ALANIS MORISETTE-HANDS CLEAN.  
  
"Hey, look honey! They're putting us in the storyline!" I called excitedly to Jeff.  
  
I gave him the script and he looked over it.  
  
"Well by the looks of things, I've got a promo to do," he said.  
  
Johnothan Coachman looked in the room, "Jeff we're just about ready. Sam, what you have to do is just walk past and say hi. Add stuff in if ya like."  
  
I nodded, "Okay."  
  
I quickly kissed Jeff and went down to the opposite end of the corridor. A few seconds later, Jeff came out and the cameras started rolling. I walked down the hall and stopped just before I got to them. I took a deep breath and walked forward confidently.  
  
"Oh, hi Jeff," I said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Uh…hey, Sam," he replied.  
  
I leaned forward and put my hand on his arm, "Good luck in your match tonight," I said, "I'll be cheering for ya."  
  
I gave him one last smile and walked away. I stopped once I heard someone shout "Right that's us!"  
  
I turned and walked back to where Jeff and Coachman were standing.  
  
"Sam, that was great," Johnothan said, "We can definitely get something out of this one.  
  
I smiled, "Thanks."  
  
***  
  
"Sam! Sam!"  
  
Sam stopped when she heard someone shout her name. She turned and saw Jeff Hardy running towards her.  
  
"Hey Jeff. What's up?"  
  
"Uh…well y'know tonight, I've got a match against D'Von Dudley for the number 1 contenders spot for the IC title?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah. Listen, good luck with that," she said and started to walk away.  
  
"No I mean, well the thing is, he's got Stacy going to ringside with him and I was wondering if you would come with me?" he asked.  
  
"Me?" Sam asked, "You want me to go to ringside with you?"  
  
"Well, yeah. If you want to. You don't have to, it's just Lita's not here and…well…so, will you?"  
  
Sam smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'll do it."  
  
She waved and walked away.  
  
***  
  
"Great promo you two," Shane said coming up behind us.  
  
"Thanks bro," I replied.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Shane," Jeff said.  
  
"No problem. Listen, Sam, Dad's not too keen on you and Jeff dating so, you know, watch out for him."  
  
"What?! What d'you mean? Why doesn't he want me dating Jeff?" I shouted.  
  
Jeff put his arm round me, "Clam down, honey."  
  
"I don't know why he doesn't want it," Shane said, "I don't mind it, I think you make a great couple."  
  
I smiled briefly but it didn't last long as I saw my Dad walking towards us.  
  
"Hello Sammy, Shane," he said. He nodded slightly in Jeff's direction, "Jeff."  
  
"Hey Daddy."  
  
"Hey Dad."  
  
"Mr McMahon," Jeff said, nodding back at him.  
  
"I just saw your promo. Well done."  
  
"Thanks," I said quietly.  
  
Vince cleared his throat, "I think you should know that i'm not entirely happy about you two dating," he said.  
  
I looked at him, "Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because, I don't think it is appropriate for my daughter to be dating one of my employees."  
  
I moved closer to Jeff and he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"And why's that?" I asked.  
  
"Because you're my baby girl," he replied, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, whenever it suits you."  
  
"Sam you know thats not true," he said.  
  
"Y'know what Dad? Forget it, just don't think I'm gonna start doing what you tell me because I don't wanna be "Daddy's Little Girl" okay?"  
  
"Now don't you take that tone of voice with me Samantha McMahon," he said.  
  
"Aren't we McMahon's supposed to be able to do what we want?" I put on a deep voice, immitating my Dad, "I'm a McMahon dammit and I can do whatever the Hell I want!"  
  
Shane snickered at my cheeky attitude and i heard Jeff laugh as well. My father was apparently at a loss for words because he just looked at us and then walked away and yes, I did another victory dance.  
  
"God, Sam, you shut his mouth better than anyone ever has!" Shane exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, honey, that impression, oh my God, you got it right on," Jeff said laughing.  
  
******  
  
JR's point of view.  
  
"Here we have Jeff Hardy up against Bubba Dudley. This should be a good one!"  
  
"Yeah," King said, "Especially with girls at ringside!"  
  
"Oh my God! A snapmare on Bubba and Stacy doesn't look too pleased, King."  
  
"No, she doesn't! Leg drop from Jeff Hardy and Sam's playing cheerleader, encouraging Jeff," King said, "What's the deal with these two anyway? Are they dating?"  
  
"I don't know King. I guess we'll just have to wait and see...a near fall for Bubba but Jeff managed to kick out."  
  
"Oh! Stacy's distracting the referee!" King exclaimed, "And Sam's on the turnbuckle! What's she gonna do, JR?!"  
  
"Samantha trying to get Bubba to turn-oh good Lord! 450 on a STANDING Bubba Ray Dudley! Swanton Bomb from Jeff Hardy!....And he gets the win!"  
  
"Did you see that JR?" King asked, "Sam just executed a perfect 450 on an UPRIGHT Bubba!"  
  
****** 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
If you come back in my life  
  
I'll be there till the end of time.  
  
BLUE - IF YOU COME BACK  
  
I was given the rest of the week off so I didn't have to go back for the Smackdown! recordings later that week. I was about to go into Jeff's locker room when I heard voices coming from inside. One i recognised as Jeff's and the other person was a woman but I didn't know who it was. I waited for a minute before going to open the door but then I heard it.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He'd said it. I couldn't believe I'd just heard that. I went into the room just as she replied, "I love you too."  
  
Yup, as well as loving me, Jeff also loved Trish Stratus. They both looked up when they heard me come in.  
  
"Sam, hey. What's wrong baby?"  
  
I moved away before Jeff got the chance to touch me. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched him trying to act all innocent.  
  
"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked, coming closer.  
  
"You stay away from me."  
  
Trish stood up, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
Jeff tried to put his arm around me, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I told you, stay the fuck away from me!" I shouted.  
  
Jeff quickly moved away and Trish backed off as well.  
  
"I think I'd better go," Trish said.  
  
Jeff nodded and she quickly left us alone.  
  
"So," I said, "You love Trish?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Drop the act Jeff. I heard you two just now." The tears fell freely as I looked up at him, "How could you?"  
  
"Sam, I'm so sorry. I...I'm sorry," Jeff stammered over his pathetic apology.  
  
"Save it Jeff, I don't wanna hear it." I got up to leave but he grabbed onto my arm.  
  
"Sam, please-" he started.  
  
I yanked my arm out of his grasp.  
  
"Go to Hell, Jeff."  
  
I went back to my own locker room and collapsed into one of the chairs and promptly started crying again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sam? Hey c'mon girl, wake up."  
  
I could feel someone trying to shake me out of my sleep and I opened my eyes. I looked around, trying to remember where I was. Amy was sitting in front of me with a worried expression on her face. I realised I was in my locker room. *Must've cried myself to sleep.*  
  
"Are you okay?" Amy asked.  
  
I nodded and quickly tried to hide my eyes but she pulled my hand away.  
  
"Your eyes are all red. Have you been crying?"  
  
"I'm fine," I said and I went into the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I went back to my seat and stared at the floor.  
  
"Amy, what would you do if Matt cheated on you?" I asked quietly.  
  
Amy looked at me surprised.  
  
"Matt? I'd dump him, I guess," she replied, "Why?"  
  
"Jeff...I...I heard...he said," I couldn't even put a simple sentence together anymore.  
  
"What? What happened?" Amy asked.  
  
I started to cry and she sat beside me and put a comforting arm around me.  
  
"Him...a-and...Trish," I choked out.  
  
Amy looked at me, "What about them?"  
  
"He cheated on me."  
  
"He what?" she shouted.  
  
I looked up at her, "He did. I heard them. Amy, he...he...he told her that he...loved her," I whispered.  
  
Amy jumped up from the seat and went to leave the room. She opened the door and who would be standing there but Jeff Hardy. And, not expecting Amy to know, he just stood there while she shouted abuse at him.  
  
"You asshole!" she screamed, "How could you do that to her?! Look at the state she's in!"  
  
"Amy," I said quietly, "Give us a minute."  
  
"But...oh okay, fine. Just call if you need me."  
  
I nodded and she left.Jeff came in and sat on the seat opposite me. I wiped the tears away and dried my eyes, I was not going to give him the satisfaction of crying in front of him. Not again.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
And d'you know what went through my head? How You Remind Me by Nickelback. The part that says:  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
And this time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you a heart worth breaking.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" I asked.  
  
"Look, Sam, baby please."  
  
"Don't baby me. It doesn't work anymore."  
  
He looked over at me and looked me dead in the eye.  
  
"Sam, I love you so much-" he said.  
  
"As much as you love Trish?" I cut in sarcastically.  
  
"What I did with Trish was stupid and I admit that."  
  
I snorted, "Very big of you."  
  
"We were ending it when you walked in."  
  
"You told her that you loved her!" I exclaimed.  
  
"As a friend! I could only love you that way," he said quietly.  
  
"How long was it going on for?" I asked.  
  
"It was one night, I swear to you. It was a stupid one night stand," he said.  
  
His eyes glistened with tears and I had to quickly look away before I started to cry. He got down on his knees in front of me and tok hold of my hands.  
  
"Please, Sam. I am so sorry, I know I shouldn't have done it but I was drunk and I made a mistake." Tears ran down his face, "Can't we work this out?"  
  
Up until then I had stared straight ahead, but now I was looking at him.I could tell that he was sorry, but I was so hurt that I wasn't about to work anything out with him.  
  
I sighed, "Jeff, I can't. There isn't any trust between us anymore. I can't live always wondering where you are and who you're with."  
  
"But we could work it out," he persisted, "Please give me another chance. I love you."  
  
"I can't. I won't be in a relationship with someone I can't trust. I'm sorry."  
  
*What are you apologizing for?* a voice inside me asked, *He should be apologizing to you.*  
  
"Maybe we could work on regaining the trust?" he suggested, "As friends."  
  
"Nothing more," I said.  
  
He nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's not to say we'll ever get together again, though," I told him.  
  
"I know, I'm just glad that you're still talking to me," he said. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Why do you build me up?  
  
Buttercup baby, just to let me down  
  
And mess me around.  
  
THE FOUNDATIONS - BUILD ME UP BUTTERCUP  
  
I woke up the next morning wondering why I was in bed myself. Then I remembered what had happened. There was a knock at the door and I shouted for them to come in. I never locked my door when I was going to be in, only when I was going out. I got out of bed as Amy and Chris Irvine (Y2J) came in.  
  
"Morning," I mumbled.  
  
"Hey," they replied.  
  
I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible, my face was pale and my eyes were red and blotchy plus, my hair was a mess.  
  
"No wonder he cheated," I whispered, mainly to myself.  
  
I went back onto the bed and pulled the quilt round me.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Chris asked.  
  
"Like shit," I replied.  
  
They sat on either side of me and Amy pulled me into a hug.  
  
"What did he say to you yesterday?" she asked.  
  
"That he was sorry and if we could work things out," I replied.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I said no. We're gonna try and be friends."  
  
Someone knocked at the door and I looked up.  
  
"Who is it?" Chris called.  
  
"Jeff," came the reply.  
  
They looked at me and I stood up and opened the door. I let him in and he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Chris was staring at him, the hatred clearly showing. Amy got up and pulled Chris with her.  
  
"We'll just get going," she said.  
  
Just as Chris was about to protest, Amy pulled him out of the room and quickly closed the door.  
  
"So, what is it?" I asked.  
  
"Vince switched the Smackdown! tapings to tomorrow night and he needs you there after all so we have to practice," Jeff replied.  
  
I nodded, "Okay, just let me get dressed."  
  
I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom and got dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, how's Trish?" I asked as we were driving along.  
  
"I don't know," Jeff replied, "I don't really care either."  
  
I looked over at him. He didn't look like he had had any sleep. Neither had I but I could hide it under make-up. He hadn't shaved either and the little patterns he usually had were becoming hard to see.  
  
"Does she know that I know?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah. She's gone home for a while, that's all I know."  
  
"Are you dating her?"  
  
"No! God, no!"  
  
Jeff pulled up in front of the arena and stopped the car. I got out and made my way to the toilets.  
  
"I'll meet ya in the ring!" I called back to Jeff.  
  
When I went out, Jeff was lying in the middle of the ring looking up at the ceiling. I got in and sat on top of one of the the turnbuckles. I looked down at him.He seemed so sad. *Am I the cause of his unhappiness?* I wondered.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked.  
  
He looked up at me, "You," he replied.  
  
I looked at him blankly. *What am I supposed to say now?*  
  
"Remember when we first met?" he asked.  
  
I nodded, smiling at the memory.  
  
"Yeah, you were hiding from Matt," I said, "You had hit him with water balloons."  
  
Jeff laughed a little, "Yeah. That was your first day here."  
  
We fell silent.  
  
"Jeff, why'd you do it?" I asked quietly.  
  
He sat up and turned to face me.  
  
"I honestly don't know. We'd had an arguement, remember? About something stupid."  
  
I nodded. Something to do with my Dad disapproving of our relationship.  
  
"Anyway, you went off with Amy and Trish came by to see you. By that time I had drank half of what was in the minibar and somehow we ended up in bed."  
  
I jumped down from the turnbuckle and sat beside him.  
  
"I'm so stupid. I've lost everything and for what?" he asked, "A one night stand with a filthy tart who wasn't any good," he said, answering his own question.  
  
"You haven't lost everything," I reasoned, "We're still friends."  
  
"Might as well have. I never told you how much I love you and now that I know, it's too late," he said sadly.  
  
"Jeff,I know you loved me."  
  
"Yeah, but do you know that I still do?" 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 10  
  
Oh, my love, my darlin'  
  
I've hungered for your touch.  
  
RIGHTEOUS BROTHERS - UNCHAINED MELODY  
  
The next night.......Smackdown! tapings.......  
  
******  
  
Kane dropkicked Jeff and quickly went for the cover.  
  
1...2..kick out!  
  
Jeff staggered to his feet and walked right into Kane's hand for a chokeslam.  
  
1...2...3!  
  
Kane picked Jeff up by the hair and chokeslammed him twice more. Kane left the ring and went backstage as Samantha ran down to the ring. She got in and helped him to his feet. They looked at each other and kissed. The crowd went wild, cheering and shouting.  
  
******  
  
"Claire! Wait up!"  
  
Nikki jogged up beside me and we greeted each other.  
  
"How are ya?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," I replied, "What about you?"  
  
"I'm great. How're you gettin' along with Jeff?"  
  
"Fine. We're talking but, you know, there ain't anything there any more."  
  
We went into my dressing room and sat down.  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I'm still attracted to him, I won't deny that but you can't turn those feelings on and off like you can a lightswitch."  
  
Nikki nodded, "I know but if you don't love him, is there any point in holding onto those feelings?"  
  
"I have no idea," I replied, "Anyway, enough about me. How are you and Shane?"  
  
Nikki smiled, "Great. He is so amazing and funny and smart and gorgeo-"  
  
"Hey!" I interrupted her, "That's my brother you're talking about!"  
  
Nikki grinned and blushed, "I'm sorry but he is."  
  
I laughed, "As long as you're both happy."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and my Dad walked in, furious.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" he shouted.  
  
"Tell you what Daddy?" I asked innocently.  
  
"About Jeff Hardy? Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
I stood up, "What? So you could go off on one? You are acting exactly like I thought you would! This is why I didn't tell you."  
  
"You will have nothing more to do with him," he told me.  
  
"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't talk to?"  
  
"Your father, that's who!"  
  
"Some Dad you are! You're never there when I need you," I argued, "And anyway, Jeff and I are in the storyline together."  
  
"I put you two together, I can easily break you up," he threatened.  
  
"But you won't will you?" I challenged.  
  
"And, why's that?"  
  
I leaned forward and uttered a simple word.  
  
"Ratings."  
  
  
  
hey y'all. i've only just realised that i ain't introduced myself to y'all. my name ain't Jamie (as many ppl think it is coz of the pen name) and it ain't Samantha either (as many ppl think coz of the fic).my name is actually Claire and i'm 16 from Scotland (y'know as in Scotland The Brave?) n e wayz i hope u have been enjoying the fic, please review and let me know what y'all think.  
  
P.S. sorry for the short chapter but the next few are pretty short too, its all building up towards the end. 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
That's when I fell for,  
  
The leader of the pack.  
  
SHANGRI-LAS - LEADER OF THE PACK  
  
***  
  
"Look, Sam, I don't know what just happened out in the ring just now," Jeff started but Sam cut in.  
  
"Sure you do, Jeff," she said, "We kissed."  
  
"Yeah but what now?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, "Whatever you want."  
  
She gave him a small kiss on the lips and walked away with Jeff staring after her.  
  
***  
  
I was walking through the parking lot, on my way to my rental car, when I passed by a flask looking motorbike. I stopped and looked at it, unaware that someone was standing behind me.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
I jumped out of my skin and turned around to find Jeff standing there with a helmet tucked under his arm.  
  
"Yeah, it's so cool," I said.  
  
It was a purple and silver racing bike.  
  
"I bought it today," he told me.  
  
"Cool. Must've cost a lot though."  
  
Jeff shrugged, "I've wanted a new one for ages, it's just been a matter of finding one I liked."  
  
I smiled and nodded, "Well I'd better be going."  
  
"Yeah okay. See ya."  
  
"Bye Jeff."  
  
I quickly got into my car and flicked the radio on. My Nickelback CD was in so I listened to that on my way back to the hotel.  
  
1 week later...  
  
"Hey Chris," I said as I answered the phone.  
  
"Hey baby. How are ya?"  
  
"I'm on my way to the doctors," I replied.  
  
Okay, let me explain. I began dating Chris Irvine a few days ago. I was now on my way to the doctors to get checked up on 'cos I think I've got a virus or something.  
  
"You still not feeling good?" he asked.  
  
"No. Look, I'm gonna have to go 'cos I'm here now."  
  
Okay. Speak soon."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
"See ya."  
  
I hung up and quickly went inside. While I was waiting for my name to be called, I read the notices pinned up on the wall. '51 patients did not turn up last month blah, blah, blah...'  
  
"Miss McMahon?"  
  
I looked up and nodded.  
  
"Follow me, please."  
  
I followed the woman into an office and sat down opposite her.  
  
"Now, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
dun dun dun! whats wrong with sam? find out in the next chapter! *giggles and says 'I know what happens!' teehee.* 


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
And Lord I'm doing all I can  
  
To be a better man.  
  
ROBBIE WILLIAMS - BETTER MAN  
  
"Are you sure?!" I exclaimed.  
  
The doctor nodded, "Yes. Positive, in fact," she said.  
  
I sank into my chair in my living room. Me, pregnant. I couldn't get my head round it. I had so many people to tell. I picked up the phone and started dialling.  
  
"Chris, sit down," I said.  
  
He sat beside me on the couch and I turned to face him.  
  
"You know how I was at the doctors today?"  
  
Chris nodded, "Yeah. How'd that go?" he asked.  
  
"I had some tests done a-"  
  
"What? There's nothing wrong is there?" he asked, alarmed.  
  
"No! Thank God. Chris, see the thing is, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh Sam! That is so great, congratulations!" he cried and threw his arms around me.  
  
I pulled back, surprised at his outburst.  
  
"Chris, you do know that it isn't yours don't you?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, and on the way here, I was thinking. We're better off as friends Sam. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like you - a lot. It's just weird that we were friends for so long and now we're a couple," he explained.  
  
*Great* I thought, *Two guys let me down in as many weeks*  
  
"Yeah Chris, I totally agree."  
  
*Oh my God!* I screamed in my head, *You so do not!*  
  
ok so this chapter was really short. *dodges the heavy objects being thrown.* but poor sam huh? aint having much luck with the men is she? n e wayz the story is almost done, there are another two chapters left. enjoy y'all. 


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
And it must have been so bad  
  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you.  
  
NICKELBACK - HOW YOU REMIND ME  
  
So there I was. Left crying in my living room. I don't know why, it seemed like the only thing left to do. Chris was the only person I'd told and that had gone totally wrong. The phone rang and I managed to pull myself together before I answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sammy? It's Jeff."  
  
"Oh hey Jeff. What can I do for ya?"  
  
"Nothing actually. Uh, Matt said that Stephanie said you weren't feeling to good and I just saw Chris who told me that you split up."  
  
"Yeah, we did," I told him, "About an hour ago."  
  
"Ah. Well, I just called to see if you were okay and to ask if you need a friend?"  
  
"Now that, I could use. Would you mind coming over?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll be there in a half hour okay?" he replied.  
  
"Okay thanks," I said, grateful that he'd agreed. "See ya then."  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
we hung up and I tried to tidy the place up a bit. It took longer than I thought it would and before I knew it, Jeff was ringing the doorbell.  
  
"Hey," he said as I let him in.  
  
"Hi," I replied, "Sit down, make yourself comfy."  
  
He sat down on my big comfy beanbag and took his jacket off.  
  
"So are you feeling okay?" he asked.  
  
I shrugged, "Kinda. I feel sort of...pleu."  
  
Jeff smiled, "Yeah, I know that feeling," he said nodding, "Hve you been to the doctors?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes," I whispered.  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"They said...I'm..." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, "Oh Jeff!"  
  
He was immediately by my side, pulling me into a hug and rocking me gently, holding my head against his shoulder.  
  
"Ssshhh...it's okay," he said quietly, stroking my hair, "You don't have to tell me, it's okay."  
  
I pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"No, I want to tell you, I have to," I said.  
  
"You don't have to do anything," he said.  
  
I shook my head, "Yes , I do, but Jeff, I'm scared."  
  
Jeff smiled reassuringly, "You don't have to be afraid, you can tell me anything, you know that."  
  
"Okay...Jeff...oh God, this is so hard...Jeff, I'm pregnant."  
  
There, I'd said it."  
  
"Oh that is so great!" he cried, "You and Chris? So soon?"  
  
I watched him. He looked so excited for us and I was about to turn his world upside down.  
  
I shook my head, "No."  
  
"What d'you mean, no?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"It isn't me and Chris," I told him.  
  
Jeff looked confused for a moment but then it dawned on him what I meant.  
  
"You mean...me and...?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," I whispered, "It's yours."  
  
ooooohhhhh whats Jeff gonna say? find out in the next - and final - chapter. happy reading. 


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
I do believe that you and me we could be so,  
  
Happy and free inside a world of misery.  
  
LIMP BIZKIT - THE ONE  
  
"Oh my God...this is so...oh my God," he said.  
  
I watched him as he sat back in a daze. He looked so shocked. He looked over at me.  
  
"Now what?" he asked.  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know. What do you ant to happen?"  
  
"I definitely want to be part of the baby's life, if you don't mind."  
  
"Why would I mind? I was so scared of being a single mom," I said.  
  
"Well, I'll be here, whenever you need me."  
  
We hugged for ages and I could hear Jeff sniffling. I pulled back and looked at him. Yep, he was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"It's just - oh nothing."  
  
"No, tell me, what is it?"  
  
"I wish things were different between us. Now more than ever," he replied.  
  
"Yeah me too," I said quietly.  
  
"I always thought that when I had kids, I would be in a relationship with someone that I loved."  
  
*Oh my God, that is the sweetest thing!*  
  
Great the voice was back.  
  
*He looks so cute. No scratch that, he's looking gorgeous. Am I falling for him again?*  
  
Everything he was saying was so heartfelt, shit, I didn't know if I was or not.  
  
"Now, I know the person I love, I'm just not with her."  
  
He looked at me and his eyes were so sad and lonely and made me want to make them the way they used to be, when we were dating. Full of happiness and love.  
  
*Oh God! I still love him! Now what?*  
  
"I wish things were different too," I said quietly, "The way they used to be."  
  
Jeff nodded silently.  
  
"We could have given the kid a family, a proper one," I said, "I wish we could."  
  
"Yeah, but I fucked things up didn't I?"  
  
"We could work things out," I said nervously, "If you wanted to."  
  
"Really? You mean it?" he asked.  
  
I nodded, "I mean, we'd have to take it slow at first, but I'm sure we'll get there in the end."  
  
Jeff threw his arms around me and hugged me so tight.  
  
"You have no idea how happy you have just made me," he said.  
  
I pulled back and smiled at him.  
  
I kissed his lips lightly, "I've made myself pretty happy too."  
  
The End.  
  
Hey, hope y'all enjoyed reading that. Leave a review coz i love reading the feedback from this fic. y'all should let me know what you want to read next. you can either have the sequel to this story from Sam's point of view OR this fic told from Jeff's point of view, just leave it in your review. Oh yeah, any baby names are welcome (boy or girl-whats it gonna be?) and any help with wrestlers real names is also welcome. thanks again. 


End file.
